pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 March 2016
12:26 Alright 12:26 that looks like a lot of........ DAMN HD THERES SPAM AFOOT 12:26 FFF 12:27 ptp 12:27 if your there i wanna say sorry 12:29 12:30 But 12:30 ......? 12:31 nvm 12:34 Hi 12:38 Don't spam plz 01:00 I'm Left-Handed 01:01 chatde 01:04 FFF 01:04 ? 01:27 ... 01:27 DJ? 01:28 You know something funny. 01:28 You became an admin despite coming here about 4 months after I joined. Weird, isn't it? 01:29 Heyo 01:30 HI 01:30 hi 01:30 I have seen your latest blog DJ 01:30 Yup 01:31 wait 01:31 FFF 01:31 i didn't 01:31 oop 01:31 *oops 01:31 i mean 01:31 yep 01:31 it's weird 01:31 also 01:31 I joined in Febuary 2015 01:31 i wanna say sorry about what happened before 01:31 are we still friends? 01:31 i guess not 01:32 My Head Hurts 01:32 Oh it's okay....OH-OH-OHOkay )ERROR 404:OH OKAY.EXE NOT RESPONDING) 01:32 But i don't care if you call me stupid 01:32 again 01:32 because that's actually who i am 01:32 plus 01:32 Well, you kind of are in your own way 01:32 wait 01:32 But I think we're all stupid in our own way 01:33 ^ 01:33 yup 01:33 I'm Left-Handed 01:33 Kindof like HD's rash personality makes him kind of stupid on how strict he is, making him vcery different from other chatmods 01:33 I'm stupid for my repetitive faces, and behavior. 01:33 like un admin 01:33 yep 01:33 plus 01:33 :/ 01:33 wait 01:33 no 01:33 Again, we're all stupid in our own way 01:33 i mean 01:33 yeah 01:33 Don't worry about it. 01:34 Damn HD just got roasted 01:34 And so did I, by myself :/ 01:34 :/ 01:34 well i just heard that FFF is PTP, and i don't believe it 01:34 Oh really? 01:34 wait 01:34 I'm a lot of things, DJ. 01:34 oh 01:34 wait 01:34 PtP is just another name to me. 01:34 your PTP? 01:34 Nooooooo! LAWN COME BACK, YOUR WERE THIS CHATS ONLY HOPE D: 01:35 I'm more than PtP. 01:35 so your Plushtrap The Plushie? 01:35 oh 01:35 Yes. 01:35 FFF's the Thug Life 01:35 Well 01:35 PTP 01:35 i missed you 01:35 yay 01:35 Heyo 01:35 DJ, I've been watching you in many forms of myself. 01:35 WTH? This chat only hope? 01:35 In which I haven't revealed yet. 01:35 Oh 01:35 IDK 01:36 I mean as a user, not in real life @DJ 01:36 So your just trying to hid your identity 01:36 then 01:36 Cus there be drama afoot 01:36 Well 01:36 ok 01:36 i understand 01:36 PTP 01:36 Didn't he leave? 01:36 I'm a lot of people. 01:36 TFR? 01:37 The Fancy Rat 01:37 plus 01:37 Once again, FFF = Thug Life 01:37 TFR,SP,PTP,PTPc, L593,UOIC,P... 01:37 people call be Thug Life because of my sir name which is I'm not going to be revealing 01:37 The Fancy Runt 01:37 SWEET MERCIFUL 01:37 Plushtrap the Pervert 01:37 PeashooterThePeavert 01:37 Thanks. 01:38 Who's SP? 01:38 ThatMineCRAPERDJ 01:38 MLG 360 Noscope Thug Life 2016 01:38 sp? 01:38 So Ptp, Shouldn't you be sorry about calling me stupid? 01:38 and being bad at me last month? 01:38 but meh 01:39 i don't care anymore 01:39 SP? 01:39 I have an explanation for all of this. 01:39 Though, HD is the only one who would understand... 01:39 Ilet's just celebrate my birthday on March 10th 01:39 Who's SP? 01:39 D: 01:39 I CAN UNDERSTAND IF I TRY 01:40 Nintendo finds it Thug Life, you find it disgusting, and DJ doesn't really care... 01:40 :( 01:40 i heard my name 01:40 I'm actually just saying Thug Life for no reason 01:40 Whatsoever 01:41 Again, HD is the only one who would understand this... 01:41 I'll leave 01:41 ? 01:41 Well gotta go 01:41 wait 01:41 no 01:41 LD 01:41 plus 01:41 What? 01:41 My granpa's at the hospital 01:41 D: 01:41 :D 01:41 Oh god 01:41 and I'm not happy these days 01:41 wrong emote 01:41 D: 01:42 WTF, N64 01:42 WRONG EMOTE 01:42 Bye 01:42 Bye D: 01:42 WTF N64 01:42 WAT 01:42 IT WAS THE WRONF FREAKING EMOTE OK 01:43 ^ 01:43 "My grandpa is in the hospital" 01:43 :D :O KAY 01:43 IT WAS THE WRONG MOTHERTRUCKIGN EMOTE 01:43 jeez 01:43 Okay 01:43 This happened 01:43 plus 01:43 BJ 01:44 the Admin training trials 01:44 actually 01:44 From a Calculus video, and 15 videos later, Sesame Street. 01:44 it was actually already made 01:44 :| 01:44 by Orbacal 01:44 and it was tested to W-C 01:44 on October 2015 01:44 That was 1 person 01:44 And it wasn't official 01:44 By the way, didn't you leave 01:44 it's actually a tool supported by wikia 01:45 If you're coming back and leaving again-- 01:45 created back in 2010 01:46 . 01:48 https://youtu.be/YUdTkyzgz6o?t=10 01:48 wait 08:44 Yo 08:44 Yo 08:59 ded 11:13 ;3 11:26 happy happy day day :D 11:53 W-C 11:54 still consider me a fwend? 11:54 cuz i don't think so 11:55 Wikia-Critic? 12:01 when i said that i'm left-handed? 12:01 12:02 + 12:02 what do you mean crack up? 12:02 12:02 wut 12:01 w00t 12:01 hai 12:01 what do you mean crack up 12:01 you know? 12:01 when i said that i'm left-handed? 12:01 12:02 + 12:02 what do you mean crack up? 12:02 12:02 wut 12:05 test 12:05 (yads) 12:06 Hey 12:06 Orb 12:06 isn't that kind of unfair 12:06 hai 12:06 that W-C got that admin rights right away? 12:06 Also 12:07 I'm Left-Handed (I randomly say dat) 12:07 nice 12:07 well Chatty was promoted for 1 month trial 12:08 but he didn't did very good at all 12:08 well 12:08 on my opinion 12:09 Plus 12:10 "he"? 12:10 is it ok if i have my Image Control, Chat Moderator and my Rollback rights back? 12:10 oops 12:10 i mean she 12:10 Isnt W-C a girl? 12:10 yep 12:10 she is 12:10 but since i have many friends that is a boy 12:11 chatty did nothing bad and nothing very great tbh, just casual admin work 12:11 ^ oh well ya got me 12:11 also Dj, how many times did you return and retire 12:11 5 12:11 the only reason why i am doing those because i'm making Ptp come back 12:12 how the waffle you are making him come back this way 12:12 DO YA LIKE WAFFLES 12:12 YEH 12:12 DO YA LIKE POTATOS 12:12 YEH 12:12 I am trying to get HIS attention 12:12 User blog:ThatMinecrafterDJ/DJ's Confession 12:12 I LIKE WAFFLEZ 12:13 SAIM HEAR 12:14 are you afraid of the beach? (Bad pun incoming) 12:14 BUT I LAYK WAFFLEZ MOAR DAN U 12:14 nope 12:14 i've been on the beach 2 times 12:14 https://www.dropbox.com/s/2r81fbngberobai/wafflez_v0_5.exe?dl=0 play my wafflez game 12:14 you should be, becuz there are lots of SANDWITCHES! 12:14 12:14 (troll) 12:16 uh 12:17 ya know how GW2 redesigned Marigold? 12:17 12:17 Plus 12:17 welp 12:17 making a pvz2 version 12:17 so far 12:17 is it ok if i could have my IC, CM, and RB rights? 12:17 http://prntscr.com/abv6bg 12:18 Cool 12:18 and I'm Left-Handed 12:18 ORBAGEL AZ I REDDY 4 (freddy) ROLBAK? 12:18 do you know what trollback does? 12:19 @Dj deoends if ou are going ti stay now 12:19 to* 12:19 depends* 12:19 you* 12:19 tell mehh 12:19 undoes edits? 12:20 I'm going to stay now 12:20 and i'm not going to leave 12:22 I need a plat gemstone now D: 12:22 *flat 12:27 ded 12:27 ^ 12:28 (yds) 12:28 (ids) 12:28 You don't say 12:28 I do say 12:31 ded again 12:33 Dead Space 12:34 (yds) 12:35 Dead Space 2 12:37 (orly) 12:40 hay 12:41 Orb 12:41 me and HKH are angry about Operation: Demotion 12:42 Orbacal 12:43 Orbagel 12:44 . 12:45 ._. 12:46 Orn 12:46 Orbacal 12:46 Orb 12:46 Lacabro 12:47 meow 12:47 Orb pm 12:47 It's about dmeotion 12:47 demotiom 12:47 deono 12:49 goo too goo 12:49 o/ \o 12:49 \o o/ 12:49 Bye. 12:52 . 12:53 . 12:54 Mmmm ohhhh yeaahhh 12:54 What am I doing with my life. 12:55 Hi 12:55 destroying it 12:55 @MSP 12:55 Hello. 12:55 I am not a sock. I only spammed the PvZ Wiki chat to have fun. 12:55 I will remove all of my socks. 12:56 If you were a sock, you'd be free!! 12:56 But socks go in pairs 12:56 Dobby will still be free 12:56 I don't even know who this is 12:56 Anyway in Easter 12:56 I'm going 12:56 to 12:56 duhh 12:56 HARRY POTTER STUDIOS 12:56 They think that I am MiroPod 12:56 Meh. @MSP 12:57 Kappa 12:57 Don't know who MiroPod is 12:57 A spammer 12:57 Sounds like a cheap knockoff of a tablet or something 12:57 I rarely go on pvz wiki 12:57 @hkh seems like something Ashens would have 12:57 definitely something Ashens would have 12:58 Why do all toys and stuff of the Monster Book of Monsters suck 12:58 idk 12:59 I wanted to go next year 12:59 Brb, unsubbing to most of the channels I'm subbed tho 12:59 because they have the new movie 12:59 whichnewmovie 12:59 oh 12:59 so more props prob 12:59 But yeah 12:59 I'm subscribed to three comic book news channels 01:00 I'm gonna get Remus Lupin's pleasure stock 01:00 Fluffy 01:00 Who's Fluffy 01:00 Keepo 01:00 Bog hairy dig 01:00 Big hairy dog 01:00 three heads 01:00 forst book and morgid 01:01 first 01:01 movie 01:01 hi 01:01 Four comic book news channels* @Me 01:01 Then at the very bottom 01:01 There's MSP 01:01 (yaoming) 01:02 Lmao 01:02 why are you subscribed 01:02 idk 01:02 I make a video like every 3 years 01:02 g4u 01:02 God all of the Aragog toys are hellish 01:02 I unsubbed from four channels 01:03 im leaving for 6 days tomorrow 01:03 Hope you have fun with your Walrus Concert 01:03 I scrolled down way too far 01:03 when searching at Aragog 01:04 Shoot I broke my pm list 01:05 i am having a walrus concert in Prague, Czech Republic 01:05 I'm subscribed to 22 british channels 01:05 hmrgh 01:05 NOOOOOO 01:06 Then there's Orbacal and Grei 01:06 and Punji 01:06 hmrghhmrgh 01:07 I'm subscribed to too many weird accounts 01:07 In total, I have 109 subs 01:07 lemme check my subscriptions 01:07 subbed channels 01:07 asdf 01:08 How many channels are you subbed to 01:08 @MSP @Orb 01:08 Lemme see 01:08 I had to delete mobile youtube to go onto desktop youtube 01:08 399 01:09 Unsubscribing a ton 01:09 lolwat 01:09 and I thought my subscriptions were crowded 01:09 Hyper 01:09 I'm already bored 01:09 on the Plants vs Zombies wiki 01:09 ..yeah? 01:09 most of these accounts I don't remember 01:09 plantsvszombies.wikia.com 01:10 tell Electric Plants to unblock me 01:10 I will remove my sockpuppets 01:10 hi 01:10 Why am I subscribed to Reap lmao 01:10 You should do I what I do and unsub to every channel you don't have an interest in every week. @MSP 01:10 and is NOT MiroPod 01:10 None @hkh 01:10 I barely check my subscriptions 01:10 why? 01:10 Yeah, can't help you with that, bud. @Baby 01:10 because too much 01:10 Cause you're lazy 01:10 what le frisk is going on? 01:11 oooooh 01:11 a Most Relevant list 01:11 I don't know why I subscribed to this account 01:11 https://m.youtube.com/channel/UC0znI3dRWpNF8lvbPBTlzyw 01:11 @Baby EP is not in chat 01:11 I found him amusing 01:11 you should be able to message him on message wall 01:12 You're at 46 @MSP 01:12 ::::((( 01:12 Orb's at 62 01:12 Grei's at 107 01:12 lol 01:13 :o 01:13 The most relevant channel being Martyn 01:14 guy with 71k subs subbed to me 01:14 :o 01:14 afk 01:15 DURR PLANT 01:16 k afk 01:16 even tho I already am 01:16 (yaoming) 01:17 Afk 01:18 playing drawception 01:20 WOW TREE WOW 01:26 OK I will 01:27 Test 01:32 Tunje a sittre!(Go to jail!) 01:34 meowth 01:35 Heyo 01:36 Sy 01:36 Ay 01:44 He trolled me 01:44 rio.wikia.com 01:44 SEE 01:44 rio.wikia.com/wiki/User:HarpyPuRio 01:44 k 01:45 Then I choke myself- 01:46 k 01:53 Hi EP 01:53 Helo! 01:54 ratatatatatatat 01:58 EP this guy asks to unblock him 01:59 ye that guy 01:59 Who? 01:59 Baby600000? 01:59 ye 02:00 He is a sockpuppet 02:00 well he told this http://prntscr.com/abw7mk 02:01 sneaky W-C, MSP and HKH tho 02:01 tru 02:01 I can't unblock sockpuppet 02:03 but the almighty Baby6000000 has spoken! 02:03 Kappa 02:03 I am not a sock 02:03 the Baby socks are by Miro 02:03 I am a friendly person 02:03 (Dansgame) HkH 02:04 Miro was in my house 02:04 how could you put 6 zeros 02:04 he made me spam chat 02:04 I am not sure about that 02:04 he has 5 02:04 Because 5 zeros is potato 02:04 (orly) 02:04 Obviously I wasn't referring to 5 Zeroes Baby 02:04 I was referring to 6 Zeroes Baby 02:04 :o 02:04 geddit right, biobacle 02:07 Does this mean he is Kokuō 02:22 ded 02:25 prolly ye 02:37 alive 02:37 (orly) 02:38 notrly 02:38 is there a not rly owl tho 02:39 potat 02:40 ye 02:40 (orly) 02:43 HELLO WORLD! 02:44 Welcome to a very small patch of the world. 02:44 Heyo 02:44 I have somthing to say. 02:44 i'm left handed 02:45 ok 02:45 World 1: tutorial 02:45 World 2: Flowery Way 02:45 World 3: Mushroom Woods 02:46 World 4: Jelly Jungle 02:46 sorry 02:46 HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE ENRICHMENT CENTER 02:46 Lol 02:46 World 4 is actually Tide Town. 02:46 :( 02:46 World 5: Haunted Halls 02:46 World 6: Jelly Jungle 02:46 :D 02:46 It's a lot harder to come up with Sol puns than Thor puns 02:46 cri 02:47 World 7: Cloudy Island 02:47 World 8: Zombie Land 02:47 World 9: Zomboss Apocalyspe 02:47 DLC words. 02:47 World 10: Warp World 02:48 World 11: Power Plateau 02:48 And World 12: Retroscape 02:49 Cewl 02:51 I'mma go. 02:51 and wonder if Potato + Tomato = Ptomatato 02:51 or something 02:51 Ok 02:51 Bye 02:51 cya 03:24 Back 03:24 I am not a sock 03:24 Miro spammed the chat, undercover as me 03:24 NBC 03:25 NBIL 03:25 (NO Body Cares, No Body is Listening) 03:26 Nobody cares 03:27 /nc 03:27 lol 03:27 You jerk 03:28 IT IS TRUE 03:28 (orly) 03:30 (yarly) 03:30 (nowai) 03:30 (mario) 03:30 (yoshi) 03:30 (durian) 03:31 (snowpea) 03:31 I got a new emoji, how bout STOP SPAMMING 03:31 (pea) (pea) (pea) Let's get this party started! Welcome to the Lawn! (pea) (pea) (pea) 03:31 should ne the new welcome message 03:31 No 03:31 YES 03:31 No it should not 03:32 YES 03:32 Why? 03:32 Cus Pineapples 03:32 (pineapple) 03:32 (durian) vs (pea) 03:32 (durian) vs(kernel) 03:32 (durian) vs (butter) 03:32 (melon) vs (butter) 03:32 which is better 03:33 melon 03:33 or butter 03:33 stop spamming >:( 03:34 (rageface) 03:34 ok 03:34 (shoot) 03:34 (shoop) 03:34 there we go 03:35 (shoop) (laser) (laser) (laser) (laser) (laser) (laser) (laser) 2016 03 06